L'ombre et la lumière
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Aragorn pense avant de partir pour la Porte Noire...scène qui s'insère dans la version longue entre le défi dans le palantir et le départ pour la porte noire.


_Comme ceux qui le connaissent le savent bien, j'aime beaucoup Aragorn dans sa tenue de chef de l'armée de l'Ouest, et, écoutant les appendices de la version longue, j'ai su qu'une scène d'habillage avait été tournée, cadeau de Viggo Mortensen aux gens de WETA…j'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce qu'Aragorn pourrait ressentir avant, pendant et après cette scène, au moment de partir pour la Porte Noire…_

**_L'ombre et la lumière _**

_Aube du départ pour la Morannon, 18 mars 3019_

Le jour pâle filtre à travers les larges et hautes fenêtres de la salle du trône de Minas Tirith. Aragorn, qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit, incapable d'oublier la vision d'horreur qu'il a vue dans le palantir, se tient là, dans la salle où siégèrent ses ancêtres, debout devant l'estrade où se trouve le trône surmonté d'une couronne d'or.

Il a pris sa décision, celle d'oublier définitivement le Ranger qu'il est depuis son plus jeune âge pour enfin affronter son destin, celui pour lequel il est né et qu'il a toujours eu soin de nier. Dans ses veines coule le sang pur immémorial des hommes de Nùmenor, et son cœur bat à la mesure des tambours de la bataille qui aura lieu de nouveau dans quelques jours…

Tous à présent au palais ont reconnu en lui l'héritier des rois de jadis, et on le traite comme tel. La veille, il s'est longuement recueilli devant les trésors royaux, les couronnes, les sceptres, tous soigneusement entretenus depuis la chute des rois de Gondor. L'armure d'Elendil a également été entretenue pendant toutes ces années, et le chambellan la lui a proposée pour partir à la bataille, mais il a refusé. Il n'a pas l'habitude de combattre vêtu ainsi, et, bien qu'elle soit magnifique, elle n'aurait fait que le gêner dans ses mouvements, et il veut mettre toutes ses forces dans cette dernière bataille, ce baroud d'honneur qui décidera du destin de la Terre du Milieu. Il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de chances de l'emporter mais, si cela peut donner du temps supplémentaire à Frodo et Sam dans leur quête, il estime que cela en vaut la peine et peut faire la différence. Mais que peuvent faire quelques milliers de Gondoriens et de Rohirrim face à la folie destructrice de Sauron ? Pourtant, il veut garder l'espoir que s'il peut donner ne fût-ce que quelques minutes de plus à Frodo tout cela n'aura pas été inutile, et que ces quelques minutes suffiraient sans aucun doute…

Il se tourne vers les statues de ses ancêtres figés là dans leur pose hiératique, ces hommes qui ont tant fait pour préserver le Gondor par le passé, ces hommes dont le sang coule dans ses veines, et reste pensif…

Il n'est pas prêt à être roi, malgré l'éducation soignée que lui a fait donner Elrond, mais cela est bien loin de ce qui l'agite à présent. S'il devient roi, c'est que Sauron aura été vaincu, et comment le pourrait-il avec si peu de moyens ? A être lucide, il n'en reste pas moins optimiste, il doit le rester à tout prix pour y croire jusqu'au bout, insuffler cette force à ses hommes…

Autrefois, Elrond lui a dit qu'il lui accorderait la main d'Arwen s'il devenait roi, et cela aussi le motive, malgré la vision qu'il a eue dans le palantir de la dame de son cœur gisante sans forces à Imladris. Il a jeté le palantir loin de lui, horrifié, et cela l'a remué jusqu'au fond de lui-même. A présent, son esprit est clair : s'il vainc Sauron, il sauvera Frodo, Arwen ainsi que lui-même et toute la Terre du Milieu…

Entrent alors les deux hommes qui vont l'habiller. Sur ses sous-vêtements ordinaires de Ranger, ses braies noires et sa chemise rouge, on lui enfile la partie basse de sa cotte de mailles, qui couvre presque entièrement ses jambes, puis, sur son torse, la seconde partie, qui comprend des épaulières articulées. Au-dessus de cette cotte de maille, on lui enfile une grande tunique de velours rouge à longues manches soigneusement ouvragée, puis ses gantelets et ses canons d'avant-bras, enfin on superpose une autre tunique de cuir bleu sans manches brodée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor surmonté des sept étoiles et d'une broche d'argent en forme de couronne qui, en plus de fermer le col, complète les armes de la famille d'Elendil. Un ceinturon de cuir gravé retient l'ensemble. Ils fixent alors les jambières frappées aux armes du Gondor et ses éperons.

Les deux hommes s'écartent, et Aragorn aperçoit alors son reflet dans les dalles de la pièce. Il se reconnaît à peine dans cette tenue quasiment princière, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il regarde mais le symbole qu'il représente désormais. D'un geste résolu, il prend la petite pince que lui tend l'un des deux hommes qui l'ont habillé, et attache les cheveux qui retombent sur le côté de son visage derrière sa tête en la demi-queue des anciens rois. Avec ce geste, il laisse définitivement derrière lui le Ranger qu'il fut si longtemps, pour redevenir le prince des Dunedains, l'héritier d'Isildur et d'Elendil.

On lui apporte Anduril, qui a été nettoyée soigneusement, et il la prend en main. Oui, Sauron, qui ne peut avoir oublié l'épée d'Elendil, la craint comme la peste, et c'est pour cela qu'il la lui avait montrée dans le palantir, pour bien lui dire qu'il n'a pas peur de lui et l'obliger à se focaliser sur lui. D'un geste habituel, il la soulève et la fait tourner dans sa main, une sombre détermination dans le regard…

La voix d'Eomer l'interrompt alors…le jeune roi de Rohan le regarde et dit :

« Quelle transformation ! Nul ne douterait à présent de votre rang… »

Vêtu de sa tenue de guerre habituelle, il tient son casque sous son bras. Son visage est grave et ses yeux gris reflètent de multiples émotions : détermination mais aussi douleur, car il a perdu quelques jours auparavant l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Cependant, il a l'air lui aussi lucide et résolu à se battre de toutes ses forces, malgré le fait que la bataille paraisse perdue d'avance. Lui non plus n'est pas encore prêt à devenir roi, et il comprend aisément ce que peut ressentir Aragorn, qu'il a considéré dès leur première rencontre comme un pair…

Aragorn se tourne vers lui, et demande :

« Tout le monde est-il prêt ? »

Eomer acquiesce, et ajoute :

« Ma sœur nous a fait porter sa bénédiction, et je crois sans mentir que nous en aurons bien besoin… »

Aragorn acquiesce, et dit :

« Allons-y à présent, le temps joue contre nous… »

Eomer dit alors gravement :

« Si nous revenons vivants et victorieux, je prêterai de nouveau le serment que fit Eorl le jeune à Cirion l'Intendant sur l'Halifirien, mais cette fois vous en serez le récipiendaire…le Gondor et le Rohan seront de nouveau liés, comme autrefois… »

Aragorn tend sa main à Eomer et lui dit :

« Par deux fois vous êtes venus à notre secours, et jamais personne ne l'oubliera…soyez-en remerciés, pour toujours et à jamais. »

Le nouveau roi de Rohan prend la main qui lui est offerte, et la serre vigoureusement en ajoutant :

« Comme nous disons à la veille d'une bataille : Que nos sangs bouillent, que nos lames soient ruisselantes du sang des ennemis et que nous remportions la victoire sans jamais faillir ! Frères d'armes, frères de sang, que nous soyons tout cela et accomplissions notre devoir au cœur de la bataille… »

Aragorn hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte à deux battants, suivi par Eomer. Dehors les attendent Gimli, Legolas mais aussi Gandalf et Pippin, montés sur Shadowfax. A côté d'eux attend Merry, qui tient le cheval d'Eomer par les rênes. A peine guéri, l'écuyer du Rohan a tenu à participer à la bataille auprès de ses amis…

Un écuyer vêtu de noir et d'argent tient les rênes de Brego, qui a été richement caparaçonné aux mêmes armes que son maître. Le cheval reconnaît Aragorn et hennit doucement alors qu'il lui caresse le chanfrein. Alors qu'il va monter en selle, quelque chose attire son regard sur l'Arbre mort. Il s'approche, et, alors que les Gardes de la fontaine lui rendent les armes, il s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de deux fleurs blanches qui s'épanouissent sur les branches en apparence mortes.

Aragorn, malgré sa détermination, sourit et caresse doucement les fragiles pétales blancs qui oscillent doucement sous le vent matinal avant de se dire que, si l'arbre blanc refleurit, alors tout n'est pas encore perdu, tout espoir est permis…

Il regarde alors dans la direction de l'Est, et jette un défi muet à l'ombre qui s'en échappe…

_**FIN**_


End file.
